


In vivo

by Neechu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: APDES, Agender Hange Zoë, Gen, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Portraits
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui est exactement Hanji Zoë ? Depuis son intelligence extraordinaire jusqu'à ses manies les plus pénibles, c'est un être changeant sans doute impossible à définir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In vivo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11195169/1/In-vivo).  
>  Il s'agit du défi n°1 des ["Idées fixes d'idées fics"](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/176851/131534459/1/) de l'[ **APDES**](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Association-Pour-la-D%C3%A9fense-d-Erwin-Smith/176851/) : _écrire une fiction sur Hanji, dans le canon, sans dévoiler si c'est un homme ou une femme._

Le caporal-chef Levi Ackerman détestait parler du Chef d'escouade Hanji Zoë.

Déjà, son côté hystérique, c'était tout bonnement insupportable.

La première fois qu'il lui avait parlé, il était déjà sur les nerfs à élaborer son plan pour buter cet enfoiré d'Erwin Smith avec Farlan – et il n'avait pas pu se retrouver seul avec lui depuis trop longtemps, mais ça il ne se le serait jamais avoué, faut pas déconner – et Isabel quand l'autre leur avait sauté dessus en s'exclamant en plus que ses yeux aiguisés avaient tout vu. Sa main prête à chopper sa fidèle lame et trancher proprement sa gorge comme il avait appris à le faire, il avait attendu que les mots sortent de sa bouche sur ce que ses yeux soi-disant aiguisés avaient vu. Et là, il avait compris.  _Les Titans._

Bien sûr, les Titans !

Une obsession, une passion farouche. Son esprit scientifique n'était jamais,  _jamais_ , rassasié d'informations. Il lui en fallait plus, toujours plus.

Putain, l'intelligence d'Hanji Zoë était respectable mais qu'est-ce que sa personnalité envahissante pouvait être assommante !

Intense, imprévisible, dynamique, drôle – fallait le dire vite – , vivace, hystérique, excentrique.

Mais Hanji, c'était aussi de la bienveillance et de la gentillesse. Le passé de Levi, Farlan et Isabel, c'était des foutaises à partir du moment où ils combattaient les titans eux aussi. C'était la seule personne qui les avaient accueillis à bras ouverts – pour ne pas dire avec une excitation particulièrement flippante.

Hanji était honnête. Aussi bien avec soi-même qu'avec les autres. Il n'y avait rien eu derrière ce paquet de bonbons filé à Isabel, c'était juste pour lui faire plaisir. Ce n'était même pas pour gagner leur confiance, parce qu'à partir du moment où c'était Erwin qui les avaient ramené, c'était déjà des camarades à ses yeux myopes. C'était juste l'envie d'un moment, histoire de faire sourire une gamine qui n'était pas vraiment à la fête pour sa première expédition, après avoir vu ses camarades se faire bouffer.

C'était pour leur montrer sa confiance, et recevoir la leur en retour.

Plus que tout, Hanji, c'était le canon en haut des murs. Ça faisait des dégâts monstres quand ça explosait, mais il était impossible de savoir où ça allait atterrir exactement.

Il savait que Moblit en avait la tête qui tournait avec Hanji. Tous les gens autour d'une personne aussi folle ne pouvaient pas ne pas avoir la tête qui tourne. Une véritable girouette ! Qu'est-ce que c'était relou.

Aussi relou que son sens douteux de la propreté. Déjà, le filet de bave qui dépassait de sa bouche dès que le simple mot « titan » était prononcé, et c'était encore pire quand il y en avait un vrai devant ses yeux. Hanji, c'était une crasse qu'il avait sans cesse envie de récurer. Sans parler de sa chambre. Rien que de penser à la chambre – si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi – de l'esprit scientifique le plus actif de l'humanité lui donnait des nausées.

L'amour pour la science d'Hanji dépassait effectivement tous les entendements. Combien de fois l'envie lui avait pris de vouloir faire des expériences sur lui, à cause de sa force ?

« T'es tellement petit et maigre, c'est pas normal que tu sois aussi fort que Mike ! »

Il avait eu envie de lui faire bouffer ses foutues lunettes, ce jour-là !

Hanji, c'était pire qu'un putain de déviant !

Mais on y faisait gaffe à Hanji. Parce que son esprit était unique, et sa vision inédite sur les choses était cruciale pour l'Humanité.

Autant qu'Erwin avait besoin de la force de Levi – pas que pour les Titans, mais ça aussi il ne se l'avouerait jamais, c'était trop gênant –, Erwin avait aussi besoin du cerveau d'Hanji.

Son courage était au-dessus de tous les autres quand il s'agissait d'étudier les titans, de faire des expériences. Hanji avait réussi à capturer plus de Titans de son vivant que les autres en plus de 100 ans. Ses pièges, ses stratagèmes avaient même permis de perdre moins d'hommes, pour ne pas dire aucun parce qu'il y avait toujours des bavures, des imprévus. Mais c'était le problème des titans, ça, ce n'était pas la faute d'Hanji.

Hanji, c'était la fascination : celle entretenue envers les Titans, mais aussi celle provoquée par les autres à son égard.

Enfin, s'ils en étaient fascinés, ils avaient aussi un peu les jetons. Peu de gens osaient rester trop près, surtout quand la crise d'hystérie commençait.

Mais ce que Levi détestait le plus, c'est quand les gens butaient en parlant de Quatre-Yeux. A un moment donné, forcément, on se demandait si derrière ces lunettes se cachait un homme ou une femme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre, qui voudrait de ses gosses de toutes façons ? »

C'était ce que Levi répondait le plus souvent. On le regardait avec des yeux ébahis, fatalement choqué par son manque cruel d'empathie – enfin, c'est ce qu'il préférait faire croire.

Mais au lieu de lui en vouloir, un sourire en coin se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Hanji.

Il s'en foutait, lui, de savoir ce qui se cachait dans son pantalon.

Parce que ce qui comptait, c'était Hanji.

changeant sans doute impossible à définir.inir.


End file.
